happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pilot (The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo
"Pilot" is the first and pilot episode of The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show written and directed by MarioFan65 and Penguin-Lover. It was released on March 28, 2015 while the regular series will be released around summer with the episode "Snowy Soccer". Characters *Esequiel *Montay *Shippo *Josesito *The Elders (Paulet Island) *Fastino *Hersila *Cho Cho *Alpha Skua (the main antagonist) *Dino *Frankie *Vinnie *Brokebeak *Francesco *Mr. Leandro (mentioned) Transcript (At night in Paulet Island, a adelie penguin chick sneaked to the lab to enter the code for the elevator and worked. The adelie penguin chick went to the elevator and arrive at the lab to turn on the lights and scared Esequiel.) *Esequiel: AAAHHHH!!! *Josesito: Esequiel, it's me Josesito. *Esequiel: Oh? I thought you were watching everyone. *Josesito: No, the Year of the Great 'Guin is coming. Montay and Shippo are invited to this and come along. *Esequiel: Oh boy! (At the festival, the adelies and Shippo, the only emperor are watching the fireworks for the Year of the Great 'Guin) *Montay: Wow, this is awazing! *Shippo: I can't wait to see the Adélie God. *Esequiel: Hey guys. *Montay: Esequiel. *Josesito: We decided to show up when the fireworks are coming. *Montay: Oh no! The skuas! (The skuas appeared when the adelies gasped in panic) *Esequiel: Skuas! *Josesito: They want to eat us! (The Boss Skua landed with his skua friends to stop Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito) *Esequiel: Oh no. *Boss Skua: Well, well, well flipper boys. It is nice to see you all. *Esequiel: You monster, you can never learn and try to defeat an enemy like you! *Boss Skua: Oh, your tickle stories has come to an end, just like yesterday. *Esequiel: You will see about that! (Esequiel transform into his power boost and kicks the Boss Skua's belly. He started to fight the rest of the skuas and used his rock guitar to defeat all of the skuas.) *Montay: Woo hoo! *Shippo: Go get them buddy! *Esequiel: Yeah! Kickin' the bad boyz! (Underwater, a giant adelie penguin appear in the land) *Esequiel: Uh oh? *Josesito: What the hell is that? *Esequiel: Um....Leandro? I thought you were dead. *Giant Adelie Penguin: ESEQUIEL! (The dream stopped showing Josesito in Esequiel's lab with Montay and Shippo) *Josesito: ESEQUIEL! *Esequiel: Ah! My guitar! Oh, it was just a dream. *Josesito: Good morning to you. Montay and Shippo are here for a playdate. *Esequiel: Playdate? That's for babies you know. *Josesito: We transform into chicks a long time. Many months ago after defeating Vikram. *Esequiel: Okay, we have no parents and we can do whatever we want. *Montay: I heard that the Year of the Great 'Guin is tonight. *Esequiel: That was in my sleepstory. Or a dream. Isn't? *Shippo: It's real. We better get our training going. *Esequiel: Yeah, fighting like a real man. *Josesito: You know those skuas, they attack penguin homes and many more. *Shippo: Like when the skuas attack Emperor-Land during the time of the Doomberg. *Esequiel: Come on, we have to check out what the island is doing. *Montay: Alright, let's go outside. *Josesito: Right on boys. (Outside of Paulet Island) *Esequiel: What a beautiful day. *Josesito: I know, it is. *Shippo: Seeing the beautiful sky and stuff is much funner. *Esequiel: Saving the world is quite easy from one of our enemies. *Montay: It's The Year of the Great 'Guin. *Esequiel: What? No! That was from my dream. *Montay: It's okay. There is no more nightmares around. *Esequiel: You know the feeling when the power of the light come and the Great 'Guin shows up. *Montay: Come on, let's relax at the beach. *Shippo: There is no beach? *Esequiel: We have a beach, next to Paulet Island All-Grade School. *Montay: Come on, i wanna play in the sand. *Josesito: I have to watch over the island as well. (At the beach of Paulet Island) *Esequiel: It's nothing like a nightmare from yesterday. Ooh, the fishes. *Montay: No sand? *Esequiel: This is a tropical island. There is also snow as well. *Montay: I know, we have snow for some fans. *Shippo: At least, people loves you. *Esequiel: Yeah, my tickle inventions are the best. *Shippo: Best ones on Earth. *Montay: And there's seashells. *Esequiel: What is that on the sky? (Dino, Frankie and Vinnie arrive at Paulet Island) *Esequiel: Skuas! This is a warning to everyone! *Montay: Let's fight them. (Esequiel, Montay and Shippo fight the skuas) *Esequiel: Hey Dino, think you can defeat me? *Dino: Let's try. (Esequiel fight Dino with his filppers and feet) *Esequiel: See about that! *Dino: I see! (Montay is fighting Frankie) *Montay: Take this for me! (Montay kick Frankie's head) *Frankie: Ow! *Montay: Come on crybaby! You can do it! (Shippo is fighting Vinnie) *Shippo: It's a water fight! *Vinnie: You know about it! *Shippo: Not taking this easy! *Vinnie: You deal with that. *Shippo: Yeah! You know about that? (Shippo use buttkick on Vinnie) *Vinnie: OW! *Shippo: Yeah! Take that! *Esequiel: We are doing good. (Esequiel and Shippo use spin blast on Frankie and Vinnie) *Esequiel: Cool. *Shippo: Very good. *Montay: Last one down. *Esequiel: Come on, let's continue it. (Esequiel, Montay and Shippo fight againist Dino) *Dino: You can never stop me now! *Esequiel: Oh yeah! We can stop you from doing it! *Dino: I know everything about the chicks. (Montay kick Dino's head) *Dino: Curse you Montay! *Montay: We did it! *Dino: Curse you chicks. Tomorrow morning. We will stop you! *Montay: Stop you for? *Dino: Meet us at Skua-Land tomorrow morning. *Esequiel: We will. *Dino: Ciao. *fly off* *Josesito: Skuas are coming over? *Esequiel: They want to fight us. *Josesito: We better get some training going. *Shippo: Training is the time that we fight for training. *Montay: Yeah. We can all do better than that. *Josesito: This is a perfect plan. *Esequiel: We will train and tomorrow. We will get a rematch at Skua-Land. *Montay: Sound good to me. *Esequiel: We got training to do. Montay, you fight with me and Shippo, you fight with Josesito. *Shippo: Sure. *Josesito: Where are we gonna fight? *Esequiel: Somewhere at Paulet Island. *Montay: We're training in the plains. *Esequiel: Yeah. The Plains is around somewhere. Let's go. (In the plains) *Esequiel: There we are. *Montay: This is like nothing at all. *Shippo: Only rocks are seen there. *Josesito: This is better than before. *Esequiel: Plain than ever. *Montay: Alright. We can get some fighting moves there when we train. *Esequiel: Are we ready? *Shippo: Yes, we are. (The heroes started to train as they start fighting. Montay uses water blast on Esequiel while Josesito use ice blast on Shippo.) *Shippo: We train hard as we can. *Josesito: That the easy thing to do. (Esequiel and Montay use ice blast together) *Montay: Yeah! *Esequiel: You have it! *use water spear* *Montay: Kinda fun. *Esequiel: I know that. *Montay: Easy than playing ball. *Esequiel: Come on. Time to train. (As Esequiel and Montay fight for training, Shippo and Josesito were doing the same thing) *Josesito: I can still get to that. *Shippo: Catch me up. (Josesito chased Shippo in a race) *Josesito: We can still train more for tomorrow before the skua fight at Skua-Land. *Shippo: I agree. Let's continue training. *Josesito: Right on my friend. (Shippo and Josesito fight over the rocks) *Josesito: I got the bigger one. *Shippo: You bet. Same as me. *Josesito: I can hold it whatever i want. *Shippo: *throw the rock to the ground* *Josesito: I can do the same thing. *throw the rock to the ground* *Shipp: Cool. *Josesito: Pretty fun. *Shippo: Yeah, I see. *Montay: Guys, we prepare more to battle the skuas tomorrow at Skua-Land. I'm making a new trick in the morning. *Esequiel: We better show up like 9am. *Montay: It's in the morning. *Josesito: We can do better when we train harder than ever. *Shippo: Yeah, I agree. *Esequiel: Come on. We can do more. *Shippo: Ok, let's do more. (The heroes continue fighting) *Esequiel: Alright. I have one *use fire blast on Montay*. *Montay: God damn! *Josesito: Ah ha! Here's one. *use ice blast on Esequiel* *Esequiel: Ow. Very cold. *Shippo: Nice one. *use ice punch on Montay* *Montay: This is what you get! (Montay use fire blast on Esequiel) *Esequiel: I didn't do anything. *Josesito: Yeah, why? *Montay: I'm ready to play! *Esequiel: Follow me. *Montay: Here i go. *Shippo: Alright! (The heroes run fast into the sea) *Montay: Can you breath in the water? *Esequiel: Sure. We're skipping the predators for sure. *Shippo: Got that right. *Montay: Getting some speed. *Shippo: Yeah, speed, strength, algility, stealth, all come in handy. *Montay: I think, we found my home. *Esequiel: Come on. We made it in time. (The heroes arrived in Cape Adare, getting all of their wet stuff out) *Esequiel: So. This is our next training spot. *Montay: This is my home. This is a homeland to adelie penguins. This isn't a training spot to fight. *Shippo: I know. *Cho Cho: Hey Montay. *Montay: Cho Cho? *Arbert: You can also train here. *Esequiel: Cool. *Montay: This is interesting. *Cho Cho: Me and Arbert created a training spot for you. *Esequiel: This is where we have to fight for the skuas tomorrow. *Montay: We should be stopping them at Skua-Land. *Josesito: They gonna lose this time. And we're gonna win for good. *Arbert: You know what i feel Josesito? *Shippo: I bet he does. *Josesito: It's good. *Cho Cho: I also want to have a talk with Montay. *Shippo: Go ahead. *Montay: Sure. *Shippo: Well, go on and have your talk with Cho Cho. *Montay: Okay. You guys go to the training spot. *Esequiel: We will. (At the training spot) *Esequiel: So? What are we gonna do? *Josesito: Um....we're gonna continue training. *Shippo: That's a great idea. *Arbert: You're counting on this. *Esequiel: This is going to be a good one. We train. And sleep for tomorrow for the fight. *Josesito: I planned this all by myself. *Arbert: I know, you did. *Esequiel: We will be ready to train more. *Josesito: I know. We will have to be careful. *Shippo: We know that. *Esequiel: So, they draw this red line for us to train. *Arbert: I should get out of the way. *Shippo: I think that would be best. *Esequiel: Come on. Training time. (Esequiel, Shippo and Josesito started to fight) *Esequiel: *jump and use power blast on Josesito* *Josesito: Hey. You have your revenge. *use water punch on Esequiel* *Shippo: *use snowball on Esequiel* *Esequiel: Very funny Shippo. (Esequiel powers up and fight Shippo) *Josesito: Arbert catch! (Josesito throw the snowball to Arbert and throw it at Esequiel) *Esequiel: You did that? *Shippo: No. *Esequiel: Of course, you did. *Shippo: I did not! *use rock punch on Esequiel* *Esequiel: Josesito did it. *Josesito: WHAT?! *Esequiel: You did it. You will respect. *Josesito: What? Why? *Shippo: Get your apology. *Josesito: Sorr. I'm sorry for you Arbert. *Arbert: It's okay. (With Montay) *Montay: I've seen many power levels for the skuas. We have to stop them. *Cho Cho: Oh sure you can. You're going to attack the skuas. *Montay: I will attack the skuas. *Esequiel: Montay. *Montay: Hey, can me and Shippo sleepover at your lab? *Esequiel: Sure. We're gonna stop the skuas by tomorrow. *Montay: We will. MORE TO COME Trivia *When Montay kick the skuas is similar to King Jullien kicking the foosas in the All Hail King Julien episode "King Me". *Paulet Island All-Grade School from the Happy Peep episode "The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor" is briefly seen outisde, next to the beach. Gallery Clips= Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito watching over Paulet Island.png |-|Artwork= Esequiel the Tickle Inventor.png|Artwork of Adult Esequiel Baby Esequiel the Tickle Inventor.png|Artwork of Baby Esequiel Montay (New Look).png|Artwork of Montay Baby Shippo by NewMarioFan65.png|Artwork of Shippo Adult Josesito (MarioFan65's Character).png|Artwork of Adult Josesito Josesito (MarioFan65's Character).png|Artwork of Baby Josesito Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show Episodes Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show